An Otaku's Wildest Dream
by Peculiar-Pizza-Muncher
Summary: Nagisa Shiota, an ordinary teen who tends to think of reality as a dull and cruel place for an otaku like him. I mean who doesn't? It's judgemental, merciless and overall...just boring. However, his perspective may change after he stumbles upon a young dame who happens to be asleep in his own doorway. Will this encounter truly change his life? Crossdressing!KarmaxOtaku!Nagisa.


**Hello everyone, it's been so long since I've updated a fanfic. I swear that I have a reasonable explanation for this. You see, school became a bit too stressful since the projects, events and activities increased and almost everyday :( So for that, indulging in my two favorite hobbies became so hard. For the people that I've broken my promise with, I sincerely apologise to all of you. I couldn't fulfill my promise and my own assigned deadlines, but rest assured that both Porcelain Doll and The Adorable Encounters are on their way to the finish line. Since one of the reviews told me to try to put as much detail as possible, I wanted to do that. I'm kind of new to writing a KaruNagi/KarmaGisa fanfic but there's no turning back because these two munchkins became my OTP in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu! This story is kind of based on the manga called "NisexKoi Boyfriend". Although the only plot I'll be inspiring it on is the first two chapters of it. :D This one may be a two-shot, but it'll depend on how it'll go in the future XD I mean who knows, maybe a smut will or may not happen XDDD I don't know I've never written a lemon before, it's making me all soft in the inside XD So for now, let's make this a T-rated fic-chan!**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and its children/characters all belong to Matsui Yuusei-sama. Plus, NisexKoi Boyfriend's rightful creator is Yamamoto Ataru-sama. Any similar works are purely coincidental.**

* * *

Amidst the sea of students in Kunigigaoka Junior High School, it was an obvious fact that this prestigious academy shows an utmost priority in their students' assessment. From Mathematics down to Home Ec, everything must be excelled by each individuals in order for them to be considered a star pupil. Separated in four sections, commonly known as A, B, C, and D. Standing in the pillars of superiority, are of course the intellectually gifted ones; also known as the 'Five Virtuosos.'

Tomoya Seo, Natsuhiko Koyama, Ren Sakakibara, Teppei Araki and finally, Gakushu Asano. A group of students from Class A who are well-known for their over-all high marks. However, a delinquent whose behavior is no doubt terrifyingly violent has proven to be on par with the so-called group. An innocent-looking smile that hid his sadistic demeanor, matching it with his two lustrous yellow orbs who looks mockingly at the anxious teens who waited impatiently for their rankings to be shown on the humongous board.

* * *

He snickered continuously as he passed by the sweat-stenched area of the hallway, ambling his way through the crowd. On his way to the cafeteria, a familiar petite figure who appeared to be pressed forcefully on the wall caught his attention.

With a brilliant idea forming in his head, he took out two wasabi paste tubes from his pocket and proceeded to surprise the two assailants with a huge amount of the spicy condiments being stuffed inside their nostrils.

Squelch!

Loud screams of agony echoed throughout the room, causing the anxious students to turn to their direction to the shouting duo. Staring at them indifferently, he unceasingly squeezed the condiments tightly until they were empty. Replacing them with five more, he smirked widely at the two. "Man, isn't it a bit chilly? Don't worry guys, once these suckers are in...you'll never feel cold again," spoke Karma as he drained the containers of horse radish inside his classmates' nose, "Relax, with this extra spicy flavoured mustard, you'll feel better in no time." The latter in his right began to cry and perspire excessively, causing Karma to grimace in disgust.

With a contented sigh, he beamed at them in glee and waved at them enthusiastically as they crawled away as far as possible. Now, that everyone has returned to their respective classrooms; his eyes gazed down at the awe-struck teen.

Hair disheveled, forming a cotton candy blue-colored tornado in the frail lad's crown. He offered his palm towards him.

"As always, you're such a trouble maker, Shiota-kun," murmured Karma as he picked up the wide array of manga books from the tiled-floor, "You must be a big masochist~"

"A-Akabane-k-kun," exclaimed in embarrassment by the now astonished teen who has just woken up from his stupor, "I-I am not! Please try to lower your voice d-down."

"Eh? There's no need to be alarmed, everyone here's a big M just like you~"

"W-what are you trying to d-?"

"A-ah! T-there's no need to be so forceful, S-Shiota-sa-Mmph!" In a split second, a large yakisoba sandwich was shoved down his throat. Chewing the noodles and bread altogether, he got a glimpse of a peculiar manga genre in his companion's shoulder bag.

"Geez, Akabane-kun. I can't believe that you'd be so carefree when the finals are closing in."

"Why shouldn't I be? It's just too easy, so it's too boring~"

Scratching the back of his head, he walked passed Karma. However, his faltering footsteps ceased as he turned around to face him. "I'm sure it'll change eventually," voiced out Nagisa, "Oh, I'm running late! See you later, Akabane-kun!"

Waving hurriedly as he scrambled to his next period, two slender fingers held onto one of his valued possessions. Turning the pages with the back of his hand, he ran his delicate palms on its front page.

Snickering loudly in the corridors, not minding the teachers who passed by him with a puzzled look in their faces. He shut it tightly and spun it wildly in the air. "It's seem like you're right, Nagisa-kun~"

* * *

The howling of the stray dogs in the streets made Nagisa shiver, accompanying it with the cold breeze brushing his scarf-covered neck. It was already night time, but he wasn't worried if he ever receives his mother's wrath or not. She tends to wander aimlessly in the bustling streets of Tokyo, drinking to her heart's content.

She rarely comes home sober anyway, so there was no point in pondering about such a topic. In haste, he unconsciously walked his way home while he was reading a chapter in a manga called 'Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama'.

Sure, it was a shoujo manga and it might be a bit unusual for a guy his age to read a content that was meant for females, but for him his admiration for such characters won't change. Even if it's either female or male, he loved them so much. Sometimes, he has a bad habit of daydreaming in class.

Yet, who could really blame him? Reality is never really kind to a person like him, who only aims for a fulfilling life full of love and compassion from his two parents whom have separated before he was at age. So with that, he discovered the beauty of being an otaku.

The indulgence in something so fictional yet warm. The adventure, the thrill and the amazing character development. If only if it was possible for ordinary people like him, then maybe he wouldn't be blabbering endlessly in his head such nonsense.

* * *

Rummaging for his apartment keys in his school bag, his bag's front zipper coughed them up under his neighbor's door mat. Grumbling on his way there, he failed to notice a young stranger asleep in his doorway.

"Ahah, Caught you! Now just wait and see, Laptop-chan! Shiota Nagisa shall give all the loving you nee-!"

While he unlocks and turns the door knob, a small thump was heard by the light-blue haired teen.

"O-ow..what's wrong with the floor?," murmured Nagisa as he directed his gaze downwards.

"Oh, it's just a girl," said in relief by the drowsy teen as he placed his footwear in the right side of the entrance way, "Wait-"

Zzzzz. Zzzzz. Zzzzz.

Scanning the area for a single soul, he screamed internally and tried to think in a positive outlook.

'Maybe this is a dream?'

'Maybe she mistook my door for his neighbor's'

'Is she some kind of cosplayer?'

In deep thought, the young lady groaned and yawned loudly. Stretching her arms and legs to remove the aching feeling in her limbs for sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Smirking at the dazed young lad who was still lost in his thoughts, she decided to flick his forehead to get his attention. Hard. Very hard.

Click!

A quiet yet audible sound was heard coming out of the pigtail-wearing teen who clutched his head preciously like a newborn infant. Impatient, the towering girl coughed quickly.

"Um, yes?," asked Nagisa, "Is there something you need from me, miss?"

Seeing the peculiar guest in a much clearer perspective, she truly is a sight to see. A long, slightly curly hair with a hue of cherry red, eyes tinted with a hint of orange gold and a dazzling yet mocking smile decorated her face. However, she gives of an impression that she's um-

Confident?

Sadistic?

Mischievous?

Wait a minute. Yeah, maybe rude is a better word that fits her. Yep, that's it right there. I mean..c'mon! Who the heck takes a 'relaxing' power nap on someone's door step. It's dangerous and unsanitary. Who knows what would happen to her if he wasn't the one who discovered her?

She could be molested, blackmailed, ruined, deceived, tortured, be turned into a human guinea pig of some crazy scientist who loves dolls and murde-?!

"Hey, are done now, Shiota-kun?"

Hold on.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, are you done daydreaming now, Shi-o-ta-kun?"

Slapping both of his hands onto his cheeks, he stared at her in disbelief as if she had two heads growing out of her. "...Are you some kind of detective?"

"What?"

"I mean how would you know my..name and my... address?"

"What do you mean? Don't you recognize me at all? It's me~"

Nagisa held his chin with his right hand and contemplated. 'So, she knows me? Hmm, I guess it would be quite rude of me to send her away in such an hour.'

"Uhh..sure I do..."

With that reply, his young visitor beamed at him and let herself in inside his humble abode. Grabbing him by his shoulder, she led him into his bedroom.

"Great! You're finally catching onto me. So, do you like what I prepared for you?," vocalized in a rather inappropriate manner by the teenager standing up in front of him.

Shaking his crown vigorously, he placed his palms above his azule-colored eyes. Blocking himself from the sensual way the dame moved, the latter forced him to put away the two body parts shielding his sight.

"Hey, there's no need to be shy. I was just teasing you," claimed in a perceptible volume by the young female fixated on his two turquoise orbs.

"U-um..is it possible if you would tell me your name? I'm not exactly comfortable with this and all..."

Karma blinked and blinked. 'Odd, is Nagisa serious?'

"Alright, you can call me Karma."

"Karma? Is that a surname or a fi-?"

"That's enough of that, Chibi-tan. It's your turn."

Twitching at the annoying nickname given to him, her act of boldness reminded him of his acquaintance who he knows as 'Akabane Karma'. Ignoring the distinctive similarities, he introduced himself.

"Nagisa."

"E-eh?"

"I shall call you, Nagisa. I hope that's okay with you, Chibi-tan?"

"T-that's a littl-"

With his house guest being a 'little bit' forward, he protested; Nevertheless, she interrupted and left him with a-

"Great, I'm glad you agree. See you tomorrow~"

* * *

 **And there's that XD I hope you liked it :D It may have some typos since my eyes tend to let it slip XDDD Oh and if you have an opinion or two, never be shy to tell it to me straight away! Also constructive criticisms are all welcome, so please never hesitate to send it to me.**


End file.
